onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:10th member?
Who do you think will be the 10th member of the Straw Hats? Ok, it WAS a while ago, but Luffy did say that he would like to have a crew of 10. Currently, he has nine (if you count Luffy himself that is). So who do you think will be crew member number 10? And if so, what should be his occupation? -My own imput: It won't be Hancock. Sorry everybody, but I just can't see her giving up her status as Shichibukai, leave her sisters behind, and let her entire island to be destroyed by the Marines. Besides, do you really think Oda will let a Shichibukai join the crew? They'd be too overpowered. Of course they'll be friends, and they'll treat her as a nakama, but she doesn't have to join. Sorry, but it won't be Hatchi either. I really can't see him of any use. Sort of like the Sky Island people everybody was talking about a while ago. If they can't fulfill any role, they won't join. (Similar to how Vivi can't join; letting her join would not add anything to the plot) Don't forget, Brook was already added in the Red Line Saga. At this point in the story, it's unlikely two people will be added in the same saga. My guess is somebody in the new world. He/she will probably fill the role of an assassin, spy, poisoner, etc. The only job the Straw Hats need is somebody with stealth (Robin doesn't do so much because of her fame). I think that Mr. 2 Bon Kurei will be the next member of the crew, on accounct of all that he is doing in this arc. Usopp is shown holding a friut in chapter 524, is that a devil fruit? No, i do not think that it is a devil fruit GlDemo 22:12, October 29, 2009 (UTC) For me, I'd say it COULD (key word there) be Hancock, despite being an Empress of an entire island of amazon-like warriors and being kinda too strong to be part of the crew, as well as not really giving two shits about anyone else other than Luffy, although that could change in due time (hell, if she was able to turn from a vicious, cold-hearted Empress to a frikkin' school girl, then I'm expecting everything at this point), mainly because, other than her being one of my favorites, that whole 'love sickness' thing'll lead to her death if she doesn't "pursue her desire to be with Luffy" (something along those lines). Then there's Ace; that is, IF Whitebeard dies, if he "passes the torch of leadership" to somebody else, or if he disbands his crew, but I doubt it. Mr. 2 could join too, if he's still alive, that is, and he could be a good spy for 'em. Perona cause she pretty much has nowhere else left to go, plus her interactions with the other Straw Hats would be hilarious to watch. Hell, I'm even considering Buggy to join, since his relationship with Luffy nowadays is pretty damn reminiscent to the one he once had with Shanks, but like Ace, I don't fully expect him to join. Vivi could become a permanent member too, if something bad happens to Arabasta, that is, or if the crisis going on so far will eventually lead her to join up with the Straw hats again, whatever the reason may be, but I still don't think we'll ever see her again. That's all I can think of, at any rate. Krone8 06:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I could say..... this is NOT a forum. Coldhandzz 08:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::So I moved the discussion to our forum. One-Winged Hawk 10:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I doubt it will be a Shichibukai. I think if we want to make any good guesses we need to see who fills what roles, and what roles are unfulfilled. -Captain: Luffy -First mate: Zoro -Cook: Sanji -Doctor: Chopper -Shipwright: Franky -Musician: Brook -Navigator: Nami -Archaeologist: Robin -Sniper: Usopp what are some other positions that can be filled? I doubt Oda will add more members just to add more members. Mr. 2 would have been a good choice, as he could have been the crew's "infiltrator" or "spy", but we don't know what his fate is...yet. JasonRyu 9:43 (GMT-5), November 17, 2009 :Well all the basics are filled out... Helmsman, cabin boy... I forget the last one. Those are the only three roles left for a normal ships. Most think Fishman island will produce something since there are many Devil Fruit users now on the ship. One-Winged Hawk 00:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) unknown saad: ...The new member could also be a specialised warrior like zorro is so he doesnt has to be an infiltrator or spy xD I also dont think that we know the new member already because until now every new nakama was not known before they joined so I think it is hancock because they met a little while ago or somebody we dont know :Well its hard to understand by "known". Zoro was famous throughtout the East Blue. Robin had been a famous criminal on he run so to speak for 20 years. Brook had a bounty in life so was "known". One-Winged Hawk 17:10, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'd say Hancock, but so far she's missing something crucial that every Strawhat crewmember has...a dream. Unless marrying Luffy becomes her dream, I can't think of anything. (Random Commenter) I believe hanckock could be one but then sanji wouln't cook at all...mr 2 is a very good choice ...ace is an option if only whitebeard dies and marco takes over(i also think jinbei will join whitebeard's crew)...i really like jozu but its not an option...coby is not an option either...rayleigh is tired...buggy maybe but he has a crew...mr3 would be a good one..mr1 too..crocodile???he's a criminal for god's sake......that'a all :Crocodile's dream is the same as Luffy's, it will not work well. Mr.1 is too loyal to croc, Mr.2 is possibly dead, Hancock has no dream. Ace and Mr.3 are likely. Personally, I think Ace will join the crew after Whitebeard's death and Mr.3 will join Buggy's crew. However, it's a good idea to let any of the former BW agents join Luffy. I would love to his and Robin's reaction when they meet again... as Straw Hats Pirates! El Chupacabra 15:10, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I would like "Keimi" to be the 10th member for the straw hat pirates. She is the prefect "scout" at sea, since mermaid are the fastest species on sea, and she can communicate with the fishes, (chopper can only communicate at land animals). I believe the author would never put a very powerful people in the crew, like a Shichibukai. She would be a great support for the crew, specially having four of them a devil fruit user. She can easily save them if they fall into the sea. :Keimi won't be the 10th member. If they do add another member, it will be before they go to the new world, so it makes sense they'll add another at mermaid isle. :The last member should be a strategist. As far as i've seen, during any of the battles their only real stratergy has been go in guns blazing. They need a proper one, like sengoku or shiki are. Granted the crew isn't large enough to need one, and robin seems the best candidate to be one, but i haven't seen her take charge in any of her appearances. 20:10, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :A person of the sea would be handy with the number of DF users they have. Still at this point I'm indifferent on a crew member, I want the old crew back first! T_T One-Winged Hawk 22:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) e.g. Jimbei ,,Knight of the sea" ::After the death of Ace I've the feeling that the old crew will never re-unite completely. El Chupacabra 14:52, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : They won't be needing a new member to be their strategist, as you said their crew is small. They almost always conduct strategical meeting, like at Skypiea (ep.165). As for strategist, I believe Sanji proves himself several times. At Arabasta Arc (ep.108), he planned a way to rescue the crew inside Rain Base, he lure Crocodile out, then destroy the bridge, preventing Crocodile to return. At Skipiea Arc (ep.185) before facing Enel at Maxim, he destroy the interior mechanism of the ark in hope of stoping it from flying (although Enel fixed it again). and at Enies Lobby Arc (ep.311) he closed the Gate of Justice, causing trouble for the Marine's Battleships and allowing them to escape. Sanji almost always thinks and plan ahead before fighting head on, than the rest of the crew. And lastly the real reason that they don't need a strategist is because of Luffy. At Enies Lobby Arc (ep.264) the crew had a meeting inside Roketman before breaking in and ALL agreed that the Straw Hats will wait for 5 mins before bashing in, while the rest clears the way for them. But Luffy, even after agreeing jump inside Enies Lobby and started breaking in by himself. Thus with Luffy around all strategies are useless! ... I still want a mermaid for their crew, if not Keimi, aside for being the fastest in the sea, there are too many boys in the crew. I don't know about the rest of you, but I personally think it's probably gonna be Perona. Considering how she bandaged Zoro up after he got sent flying and the fact that she likes cute things (i.e. Chopper), she might end up joining as the crew nurse. But who knows?--KnightoftheSea 05:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) * hello everyone! ^^ --> Well, i agree with the idea that it is very hard to imagine for the author to place a shichibukai as the 10th member, for they will be overpowered. As for the occupations suggested by others... hmm: for a spy, Robin's ability would suffice, however someone suggested that infiltration aint her thing because of her fame, but we all knew about that they have a person fit for this: the person who got pissed off at his WANTED POSTER - Sanji. His infiltration and stealth skills were shown (as said by someone): Rescue of the Strawhat pirates from Crocodile (when they were caged with Smoker), Wreaking of havor in the maxim's engine, Attempt to rescue Robin in the Sea Train, and the closure of the gates to allow them to escape from the buster call. Oh, another candidate for a spy: Usopp, because his identity is not revealed... although i doubt he'll agree (he's a coward... i dont think he'd enjoy lurking inside then enemy's territory). As for the assassin, i dont think such a position is needed, because the crew does not really like killing -- just beating them up. Luffy also stated that he doesnt want to conquer anything (when he talked with Rayleigh), that what he only wishes for is freedom. In my opinion, this statement shows his pure intentions in a fun adventure, and that they would only mess with, though they try to avoid trouble as much as possible, people who try to hurt them (ex: Marines), those who hurts those that they want to protect (ex: Vivi, the Senryuu), and those that prohibits them from acheiving their goal (Enelu, to claim and sound the giant belfry). Besides, if you still think they need an assassin, Robin had already stated that assassination is her specialty (with a smile) ^^ --> Well i suggest a mermaid... in my opinion, either Caimie (i dunno how to spell it correct, well just in case, the mermaid they saved from the hands of the TenRyuubito) or the mermaid princess because, like someone said, she'll become a great asset being the "scout" of the team. Belonging the fastest species in the sea, she would also be able to assist the "hammers" in case they fell into the sea. Furthermore, she could ask the assistance of sea creatures for directions and stuff (and for food supply for Luffy, LOL). I was thinking it might be Caimie, but as of now, she lacks the common characteristics of the current crew: (a dark past, a person whom they idolize, a reason to travel, etc), so i'm thinking someone like a mermaid princess would also fit... though i cant really say anything as of now... its not lyk everything about caimie had already been revealed, and since i have no idea about the mermaid princess, i cant really support, just a hunch. --> What i know is that a mermaid would be a great asset to the team, and that it would fit their adventure-loving crew full of strange people. --> As for Hancock, i think she shares common characteristics (i dunno about if she has a person she idolize), but like what i said, they would be overpowered. Though i really like her to join the crew... she's weird in the first place (narcissist... forgive my spelling). I wont doubt if she will leave her sisters for luffy: 1. She loves luffy, 2. It might be the way for her to survive the virus (like what nyon-baa did - leaving the island), and 3. Her sisters are strong. Nyon baa, their former leader is also there... But i think it is all right even if she wont join... If Luffy became the Pirate King, i think the heroine should be none other than the most beautiful woman of the sea - Hancock Queen of Kuja Pirates. ^_^ *** ~~ sLasHeR12 ~~ : : I agree with the people above who noted that: :: 1) The Straw Hats already have several capable strategists. Sanji has proven himself in several tight situations. Usopp was actually winning the duel with Luffy for a short time, despite the massive gap between their respective strengths, because of his strategical fighting. All the other crew members are also quite insightful and intelligent (and, in Luffy's case, instinctive). :: 2) Strategy is irrelevant with Luffy as captain anyways. : A mermaid or a fishman would be VERY helpful...I always wondered what would have happened at Enies Lobby if Kokoro hadn't turned out to be a mermaid. However, personally I don't think it will be either Hacchi or Keimi. Keimi is very dedicated to Hacchi, and her dream has already been fulfilled: she got to ride the ferris wheel at Shabaody Park. Hacchi too is living out what I assume to be his dream of owning a takoyaki stand, and I can't see him giving that up to go be a pirate again. Jimbei I think is a possibility. The last chapter proved his determination to protect Luffy, which is even stronger now that Ace is gone. I don't think Whitebeard will survive Marineford, especially since he doesn't intend to anyways, and while Jimbei is very close to the crew members, Whitebeard was his primary reason for staying with the Whitebeard Pirates. : There is also the case of what Luffy meant by "10 crew members." It always seemed to me that he meant to recruit 10 people besides himself. If this is the case, then I still don't see both Hacchi and Keimi joining up. : I doubt that Boa Hancock will join. She has her own pirate crew to look after, not to mention all of Amazon Lily. Even if she turns out to be willing to leave them to follow Luffy, somehow I think he'd advise her to stay with them. I think she'll survive. Anyhow, I also can't see her being very good for Sanji's sanity, or her developing the bond shared by all the Straw Hats. : If not a mermaid or fishman (or on top of one), I would also like to see a scout who can fly reconnaisance. With four down (Pell, Marco, Lafitte, and Shiki), there's still the matter of the fifth Devil Fruit that allows flight. Or perhaps a pet could fill that role, since Chopper doesn't seem to like his status as one. Since it's unknown if Dragon himself or someone else has already eaten it, ever since reading about Ryuuma and seeing Marco's Zoan abilities I've been entertaining the idea of a Mythical Zoan Dragon Devil Fruit (probably a little too conspicuous for recon though). S/he would probably have been the gem in the crown of the Tenryuubito before escaping slavery, though it's kind of a rip off of Hancock's past. A Mantra user would also be fantastic for this role. : The apparent alliance/truce between Zoro and Perona also got me thinking for a little bit that maybe each of the separated Straw Hats will have to gather their own little crews in order to sail back and reunite - several of the Straw Hats (coughZOROcough) would at least need a temporary navigator. Luffy would still be captain, but his crew would be structured more like Whitebeard's crew, with division commanders. Since each member already holds a specialized position, all the division commanders would still sail on the Thousand Sunny. It's a long shot, but who knows? Raikia 09:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::A Fishman or mermaid could be very useful as a diver. Jinbei seems to be the most plausible candidate. The remaining flying Devil fruit user would be a very valuable member. He could do recon missions and air raids. The idea of Straw Hats raising their own crews and becoming division commanders sounds interesting. El Chupacabra 14:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I think I raised the "flying fruits" problem... 5 as in literally 5 fruits or 5 as in 5 types (bird, bat, insect, dinosaur, mythical, thats 5 types). I also vaguely remember someone reporting Oda once said the crew will never have a flying type. But I think it may have been something you'd put on the mythbusters so don't take my word for it. I read a lot of crap on forums. Hence why I've added a lot of stuff to Mythbusters since it started. One-Winged Hawk 02:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) what i think will happen is that they will make a new character that is a treasure hunter. she will have long blonde curly hair with blue eyes. she ate the water water fruit giving her control of water.she will get into a lot of fights due to her power. she is extremely powerful. Honestly I think Perona will join shes not over powered has no where else to go is with zoro would be useful to the crew has plenty of backstory potential I could see her joining (aba1) I think Marguerite will have a second chance now since Hancock will take Luffy back to Amazon Lily where he will recover and rest up. So when Luffy wakes up and decides to go to whatever he decides to go next, Marguerite may come with him and over time possible be the 10th crew member(or 8th depending how you see on it). As I said before there is that large chance that Marguerite will stay behind again and Hancock will go,again,with Luffy instead of her. But I still have hope, not that much but still. The only things going against Marguerite is,so far, possible having no tragic past and the lack of a dream(other then maybe learning about the world outside of Amazon Lily). And I don't know what her occupation would be. Perona is possible but her DF powers is somewhat 'broken' to say the least and four DF members are enough. I really wish we soon get to found out whatever Hancock is now cured or not of that stupid love virus,sickness or whatever that demends her to follow Luffy and leaving the island because I don't wanna have her join Luffy cuz of love and that annoying disease among other reasons. One of my other guess is that we will get a mermaid, not Keimi of course but someone from Fishman Island, could be the Mermaid Princess for all we know. -Raikia "There is also the case of what Luffy meant by "10 crew members." It always seemed to me that he meant to recruit 10 people besides himself." I have always thought about that too, thats one of the biggest questions I want to ask Oda. Chopperdude 08:26, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I think (and hope) that he will recruit Perona (shes funny, cool and a female, which is needed), a fisman (from the fishmen island, i think the sh will go there after they reunite and defeat some pirates which has taken over the previous ruler of the island, Whitebeard, and then he would be needed for all the df users) and Pandaman (he's cool, funny and awesome. He has been through the series for such a long time, so he should become a member, maybe the panda-panda fruit? Or maybe just comic-appearence). That would make an awesome team after all. 22:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Pandaman is stupid. Though I agree on Perona. As far as a Fishman goes, I honestly don't know what Jinbei can do with himself other than join Luffy at this point. His crew is long since disbanded, his title as Shichibukai has been revoked, and the Whitebeard pirates to whom he is so loyal has lost his captain. The only thing I can see happening with him is returning to Fishman Island and acting as its protector, but even if that happens, he would most likely accompany Luffy and his crew, at least to that point. If that happens, though, I could see him pulling a Vivi, choosing to stay behind to protect his people. :Also, Hancock is pretty much cinched, since she still has her love sickness, and letting Luffy leave without her will cause her to die. The Pope 03:31, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, well we or at least I can only hope she is cured by the time the "Luffy and Ace flashback" Chapters are over. Also, I still want to know when and where Oda has(from what I have read from someone around this forum) said that the next crewmember would be a former enemy.Chopperdude 08:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I doubt that she'll be "cured" of love. Nyon said it herself that she's pretty deep into it and she probably won't just "get rid of it". And besides, Hancock is a former enemy. Hintity hint hint. The Pope 13:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Not cured of her love for Luffy of course, by cured I meant as in she won't die of the sickness(or getting any symptoms that could lead to death)by not following Luffy and letting him leave without her(hopefully not feeling a desire or whatever to still follow him and join him), thats what I'am hoping for. She can still continue to love him for all I care. I know Hancock is a former enemy, thats why I want to know the source where Oda is said to have said that the next Straw Hat would be a former enemy.Chopperdude 18:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::She was barely able to eat or sleep while she was worried of Luffy's well-being. I'd say she still has her symptoms. The Pope 20:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I know that, hence why I hope that,after the 'flashback' chapters ends, she will somehow be cured of the sickness by any possible way it can be cured(other then accept the feelings and follow your loved one),we see what Oda will do about it(if he does).Chopperdude 07:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :She won't just "be cured". Even if she is somehow miraculously cured, she'd still be in love with him after everything that's happened. The Pope 15:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* Again, I don't mean her love for Luffy itself, I'am talking about the death that the sickness itself can cause.Chopperdude 05:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) *I don't think Hancock will be cured, or die, either. Rather, she'll accept her love for Luffy, and her responsibilities to Amazon Lily and make a compromise like request to hunt down Luffy as she just did at the end of the war. This way, she can still love him, from a far, and still hold her responsibilites, however, she will not join the Straw Hats either. Provided that the rumors of the next member being a former enemy and a female are true, then Perona has the best chance to fill this role, in my opinion. Galcion 18:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Being unable to see him puts her in pain. She wouldn't be able to bear to have him leave without her; that's how she got the sickness in the first place. My guess is that either Nyon or Marigold and Sandersonia will be put in charge; I mean it's not like Hancock's the only high-ranked responsible female in her family line there. The Pope 19:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Reminds me, there are sum who'd argue for posts on that Perona idea... I agree there is a good chance of her joining, but she lacks that past. Marguerite still remains to be seen as anything more then what Iceberg, Ginzo and Wiper were at the moment. This is the calm after the storm, the settle down before the next adventure. Next every arc ends in a member joining, and although despite this I'll agree with someone at Arlong Park, the close the storyline will get to completion the less chance of another joining. That means Oda may just fill the holes in the crew up before entering the New World. One-Winged Hawk 22:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Still need to see the source(s) to where the next SH is said to be a former enemy(and a female as Galcion says) and that Oda confirms this, I haven't heard or read anything about these rumors at all.Chopperdude 06:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::That and the "last adventure as a 17 year old". One-Winged Hawk 09:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to throw this in here... you say Perona lacks a past, but thats only because we haven't seen it or any signs of it yet. I mean really, we didn't know Zoro, Nami, or Robin's full past for a while. It took over an entire saga to know all the details about Robin's past. And it took the first 50-60 ( I can't remember specifically, and am too lazy to look it up) some issues to even hint to Nami's past, so I don't see how we can rule Perona out even a little because of that. Though personally I would like to see a fishman or mermaid join, since, let's face it, that would be awesome and so helpful, I can't help but think that Perona would probably join. Not that it really has anything to do with it, but when you think about, why is she the only previously known character to "meet up" with one of the separated crew members, other than simply to let the readers know what happened to her since we know Kuma's power doesn't mean the person dies. Just a thought. Galcion 02:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) >>>>>>>I think it would most likely be someone from a different saga. And look at all the strawhat pirate crew members, all of them were recruited before they even got strong. Each of them strived hard to improve their skills by battling along side luffy. Aside from that I doubt that Oda would plan a shichibukai to be part of the crew, since remember replacing a shichibukai is such a big deal to the World Government. -heartlessangel I find it strange that no one has mentioned this, but there already are 10 members. You all forgot counting Thousand Sunny as a member. But if they do add another member, I'm hoping for Keimi to join. She is clearly adventurous and would be a great asset... And Thousand Sunny already has an aquarium she could be in... I don't think Hancock is going to join... She doesn't really fill any role, and her ability to turn people into stone would make future battles kind of boring. Also, despite her efforts to conceal it, she clearly loves her country (as she would rather die then let them find out she and her sisters used to be slaves)... Maybe Chopper will be able to cure her? And Jimbei will obviously dedicate himself to protecting Fishman Island once he and Luffy are fully healed... Jontish 09:47, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :It does and yet strangely doesn't since its not included in any overall crew activates like fighting. So they are still up to only what they had. One-Winged Hawk 11:22, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The Thousand Sunny can totally be considered a member, however, one could also make the argument that when Luffy said he wanted a crew of about ten men, he could have not included himself. As for who the new member will be, my prediction is someone we have yet to see. Also, each current member of the Straw Hats has a specific fighting style and a non-combat duty to the crew (Zoro is essentially the ship's lookout and guard, and Usopp is a handyman of sorts). My guess is the new character's role in the crew will be a storyteller of sorts; a chronicler, if you will. His fighting style may be a form of martial arts (something more "official" than Sanji's style) 2xN 11:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Luffy said that he wanted 10 members not including himself. And most likely with what has happened so far and when they came back to Amazon Island after the death of Ace and Whitebeard, the new crew members would be either one or both after what happens at fishman island. These two being Jinbei and Boa Hancock for reasons that they both won't leave Luffy by himself in the New World and after seeing the Whitebeard Pirates battle, everyone in the new world seems to be on par with Admirals and the Shichibukai, captain's wise and secound or third in commands, so having both of these won't make a super crew but a crew thats on par with what the new world brings. But Boa Hancock will most likely loose her title due to stopping smoker and declaring her love for Luffy at Marinefold. She will have no choice but to leave the island so they are not targeted by the marines because they would know she is with the straw hat crew. Jinbei with definatly be with Luffy up to the point where the crew leaves Fishman Island which means Hes staying to protect the island or start the fishman pirates crew again. If Jinbei decides to stay then Perona would most likely take his place as the next person or even get some one in the new world because Perona always wanted to live in a Dark Castle which she has so she doesn't want to leave. But I see both the formal Shichibukai deciding to be with Luffy and help him in the new world. Plus if Boa joins Sanji would go crazy and it would be funny seeing Boa trying to be friends with Nami and Robin while thinking that They love Luffy. I don't care what anyone says, I still want Mr. 2 to be the 10th member. Franky103 03:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I think Jinbei . He can be a "Surveyer" in sea. Juracuille 11.00 am, July 1, 2010 (West Indonesia Timer)